distancefandomcom-20200214-history
Update:2780 - Distance Alpha Build 2780 Changelog
Today’s Alpha update features two major inclusions. First up, we’re releasing the level editor to all Alpha players and making the Steam Workshop and Steam Community pages open to everyone. We’re also releasing the first section of Adventure Mode, which is a short story mode where you traverse a broken world as you learn how to use each of the car’s various abilities. If you’re willing to endure spoilers from the in-progress Adventure mode we’re excited to hear your thoughts, and we’re also incredibly curious to see what levels you create with the editor. To discuss this update’s new tweaks/features with other backers make sure to leave us a comment on the official forum thread. 'New Stuff' *Adventure Mode **A short (currently incomplete) mode that teaches the core abilities of the car while traversing a small story **Includes four new levels **Broken Symmetry level playability improved **Includes v1 of an intro cutscene setting up the world (skippable, with prompts displayed based on the current input device) **The car cools down whenever driving on a surface **“Press back to reset” displays whenever you’re too far from the track (with back based on the current input device) **Includes new music for many levels in the set *Added new car intro, outro, and respawn visual effects and SFX *Added new loading screens that convey a bit of the world’s backstory **Changed loading screen to pick a random loading image in non-Adventure modes, and a specific in Adventure mode *Added Workshop creator name to level name displayed main menu, pause menu, and results screen *Added ability for saws to cut car in half *Added SFX for hovering and stomping of Virus Dropper Drone 'Modifications' *Completely revamped The Observer Effect level to feature music-synced visuals and an improved color palette *Reduced light brightness of kill grid *Added gradient strength to laser cut shaders *Changed car’s LED rims to display a mysterious logo found in the city *Updated level Corruption to work better with adjusted car abilities *“Back and forth saws” updated with new the saw model *Improved Virus Dropper Drone logic to better handle when a car is in a dying state and when teleporting *Improved render speed of glass roads *Optimized how level preview images are handled for the various types of levels *Improved track discovery (used for Wrong Way text, race position on the track, etc.) **Added teleports to track generation **Track can connect back onto itself now if it is facing itself **Flying rings are now used as part of track discovery **Track system ignores virus spirit teleports *The fountain hologram now rotates slowly *Scaled back the lights a bit on the drones *Modified text spelling logic (for displaying messages near the car or on level intro) so that timing is consistent for spelling out each message *My Levels, Community Levels, and Workshop Levels are now organized by color/name in the level select *Changed some fonts used in the results screen and pause menu (now allowing Studly caps names) *Only Workshop and Included levels now support Steam Leaderboards (showing an error if you have an unpublished level) *Colorized creator names in Game Lobby level select drop down (e.g. “(by fzeroman)”) *Improved handling of Steam Leaderboards so that they’re unique per Workshop creator and level file *Improved wrong way detection (timer before warning, doesn’t appear when Track section wasn’t properly solved) *Wrong Way text now takes 1.0 sec of going down a wrong path before displaying *Changed controls indicator image to immediately change if the latest used device changes *Removed “Grime” music track from level editor listing *Added some more visual detail to the skybox *Added Opposing Forces (Advanced Tutorial) to Speed and Style mode and updated ambient colors *Added prompt for upgrading out-of-date local documents to our new (improved) system for handling level files *In the graphics settings Sun Shafts is now by default enabled and Motion Blur is now by default disabled *Heavily modified Stylized Outlines graphics option to result in a cleaner, more vibrant look 'Level Editor' *The Level Editor is now available in the main menu for all players *Added an Editor Tutorials button in the level editor (on the editor tab) which takes you to a video which explains the basics of getting started in the level editor *Changed many subsystems to properly handle the difference between levels downloaded via Steam Workshop, locally created levels, levels downloaded manually, and official Refract levels *Going to and from the Main Menu into the level editor now fades smoother *Added small arena and short track example levels to help users get started *Added the ability for the user to restart the level they’re testing in the level editor *The editor displays an error if trying to load a level that wasn’t found in the level editor file browser *Clicking on “Level Settings” button will open the Level Settings tab now *Level Settings now refreshes properly when loading a level *Levels are now inserted in a sorted manner to the LevelSets, so when adding a new level mid-game it should be ordered properly *The color picker now won’t close while an input field on it is open *Clicking outside of the color picker will close it quicker *The color picker only saves changes to undo when colors are changed *Verbose text on some of the tools in the level editor toned back a bit *Steam Workshop Publish/Update button now bases its text off of the typed in name above *Tab now toggles the property inspector *Added ability to lock inspection of an object on property inspector *Improved the level editor file browser by adding a text field and ok/cancel buttons in the bottom *Added Save As feature to level editor so level paths can be modified *Fully removed old level editor menus *Modified how “Open File” works in the level editor **Now when you click Open in the Editor Tab it pops open a mini file browser to select the file you want to open (instead of relying on the level name) *Removed the degree symbol from the Rotate90 and Rotate180 tools since it didn’t play well with the tools menu font *Added Copy/Paste objects tools to the level editor *Improved numeric input stability *Added an inspector for all materials on an object *Property inspector now shows components on child objects *Added default value to input expression parser *Added ability to append a track piece to another track piece if a node is selected when creating a new track piece *Some of the sketchiness in undoing/redoing road operations should be improved (snapping/unsnapping especially) *Consolidated PulseMaterial and PulseLight component into PulseAll component *Modified and added new SplineRoad pieces to be more usable in levels *Added enum inspector support *Added TeleportExit prefab for only exiting from a teleporter *Reorganized layout of level editor (editor tab) buttons *Modified default colors of “Empire”-styled objects created in the level editor *Flipped the nodes that connect to tracks that you are adding onto in the level editor *Copying objects in an Official level displays a warning prompt since those objects may be changed without warning *Improved Library Tab functionality *Improved organization of folders and objects in the Library *Library icons are now loaded one frame at a time to avoid a hang when initially opening up the Library 'Bugs' *Fixed several scenarios where menu text wouldn’t display all of the characters in a message *Reduced frame duration spike on explosion *Fixed small gaps in car mesh visible in cutscene *Modified lightning model to avoid z-fighting *Background darken effect in pause menu should now work at odd aspect ratios *Fixed bug where if a local leaderboard hadn’t been created yet (e.g. from a DNF) it would break the results screen *Fixed issue where mode description label height was too small *Fixed bug where laser cutting would fail during regeneration *Fixed bug where multiple scrapes could occur in the same place *Fixed bug where pieces cut off the car could disappear *Fixed bug where incorrect orientation was calculated for cursor in level editor *Fixed bug with jet flames on first frame after respawn *Fixed bug with scrape sparks on first frame after respawn *Fixed issues with laser raycast failing to hit the car *Fixed thin tire skidmarks bug *Sparks fade out after death and finishing the race now *Fixed bugs with sounds not playing due to insufficient number of channels available *Fixed major bug with visual music syncing system so that when a song repeats the visuals stay in sync *Fixed UV mapping on collision mesh for EmpireTunnelEnd *Fixed issue where Sun Shafts graphics option wouldn’t save out properly *Fixed bug where if an invalid song index was chosen nothing would play (now wind plays as a default “music” track) *Fixed bug with opening old level version creating multiple car spawners *Fixed bug where time would be frozen when transitioning from the pause menu in the level editor to the main menu *Fixed issues with road meshes not being updated during certain actions like adding them and snapping them